


A First Time for Every--It's Stuck.

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, VERY light bondage, bondage mishap, no injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Beka and Yuri have a minor mishap trying out ropes for the first time.





	A First Time for Every--It's Stuck.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HugeAlienPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeAlienPie/gifts).



"Fuck, this was the worst idea," Yuri says as he stares helplessly at his left wrist.

"I would like to remind you it was your idea," Otabek replies as he works on the knot. "And I followed the instructions."

"We're going to have to amputate my arm. I'll have to get a fake one. Viktor will probably cover it in stickers."

"Probably?" Otabek asks with a snort. He runs a hand up Yuri's forearm, soft and warm and comforting. "It's really not that bad. I think I figured out what happened."

Yuri stares up at the ceiling. "This would suck less if I'd actually gotten off _before_ this happened."

Otabek pauses to glance at both their erections, which have softened to half-hard. He gives a rueful smile, then goes back to work on the knot. "Maybe handcuffs would be better. A quick release button can't get knotted when you press on it."

"It can get stuck," Yuri points out, more petulant than serious. He sighs in relief when he feels the knot loosen.

"Here," Otabek says, careful as he pulls the rope away from Yuri's wrist. He inspects Yuri's skin for chapping or bruises. It's a little pink, but otherwise it looks fine. He rubs his thumbs over the pink marks, then up into Yuri's palm to make sure everything feels okay.

"It's fine," Yuri mumbles. He's trying to sound annoyed, but his eyes are half-closed, and his breathing stutters when Otabek increases the pressure on his impromptu massage.

Otabek presses a kiss to Yuri's palm and pulls the arm around his waist as he curls against Yuri's side. "Where were we?" he asks, spreading his fingers along Yuri's inner thigh. 

"Well, I was about to lose a hand from blood loss, and you were touching my dick," Yuri says. He hisses happily when Otabek strokes him. "Mmm." 

"Guess I'll just stick to fantasies of you tied up," Otabek says. He shifts so he's half-on Yuri, pressing his weight down when Yuri pulls him in closer. "Sorry I fucked it up."

"Beka," Yuri murmurs. He reaches down and tweaks Otabek's nipple. Otabek hums and leans in for a kiss. "You didn't fuck up," Yuri breathes into his mouth. "It was your first time tying someone up."

"I'm still up for handcuffs," Otabek says. He groans when Yuri wraps a hand around his dick and starts pumping him fast. "Watching you stretch up against them," he whispers into Yuri's ear. 

"Want me straining for you?" Yuri asks. "Wanna know exactly how hard I wanna beg for it?"

"Yes." Otabek pushes his face against Yuri's neck and bites behind his ear. Yuri shivers and responds by grabbing a handful of his ass. "Squeeze harder," Otabek says. 

Yuri obliges, digging his fingertips in. "There?"

"Yeah." Otabek bites the same spot again, then gets to work sucking a hickey into place. Yuri yelps and yanks at Otabek until Otabek is fully on top of him, their dicks rubbing against each other's stomachs, and both of his hands firmly on Otabek's ass. Otabek wriggles his hand free from Yuri's dick and places his forearms on either side of Yuri's head.

"Shift," Yuri murmurs, and he groans when Otabek does and their dicks slide against each other. "Fuck," Yuri says. His grip on Otabek's ass is beautifully brutal, and Otabek knows he'll have marks in the morning. 

"Want to watch your back arch," Otabek says as he lifts his mouth from Yuri's neck. "Want to bite you all over while you can't get away."

"Cuff you face down," Yuri grits out. He's so close his thighs are shaking, and Otabek kisses him messily. When he he pulls away, Yuri's eyes are glazed over, his mouth left hanging open. He's going to come any second, Otabek knows.

"Rim you until you scream," Yuri says in a rush. His grip on Otabek's ass sparks right on the edge of Otabek's pain-pleasure response. The edge fades into a warm after-image of pressure when Yuri's hands drop to his sides as he goes pliant from coming.

"Cuffs then," Beka huffs, rutting hard against Yuri's stomach. Yuri strokes idly up and down his back as he works himself to orgasm. He comes a few minutes later and drops to one side to catch his breath.

"I want leopard print," Yuri says sleepily.

"Shock," Otabek mutters, and he grins when Yuri pokes him in the side. 

After a few more minutes of recovery, they stumble out of bed together to wash up. Yuri finishes first and goes back into the bedroom. When Otabek walks in, Yuri is tucking the coiled rope into the bottom drawer of the dresser. The rest of their toys live there as well. "You want to try the rope again?" 

Yuri shrugs. "Maybe. It was fun until it got stuck."

"It was fun after, too," Otabek replies, and he and Yuri share a warm, sleepy kiss as they settle into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Self-beated since HAP is one of my betas. Please leave typos in the comments. Written per HAP's prompt of first-time bondage failure of the non-injurious kind.


End file.
